


Magic in your smile (keep me close)

by bullshitily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, Christmas, Cute Louis, Doctor Harry, Forgot Niall, Happy Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve, New York City, Size Kink, Smut, Top Harry, kind of, side Ziam, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshitily/pseuds/bullshitily
Summary: На улице холодно, и Гарри каким-то образом умудряется найти самого красивого человека на планете, и, возможно, перестать пялиться и подойти познакомиться - не такая уж и плохая идея.Или история, где Гарри летит в Нью-Йорк на каникулы и встречает Луи в баре, в котором тот поет.





	Magic in your smile (keep me close)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic in your smile (keep me close)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938615) by [lastandleast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastandleast/pseuds/lastandleast). 



 Это был Нью-Йорк, ради бога. И он уже отморозил себе яйца.  
  
      Ладно, может быть это потому, что в Л.А. не было так холодно. Но он никак не ожидал, что ноябрь будет настолько холодным в Нью-Йорке.  
  
      Видите ли, Гарри всегда хотел съездить в Нью-Йорк, но, так как он отправился в Л.А. изучать медицину, у него не было много времени на путешествия. Но сейчас вот он, на зимних каникулах в одном из самых прекрасных городов мира.  
  
      Предполагалось, что Эд заберет его из аэропорта, но он либо отправился в другой аэропорт (что маловероятно), либо еще спит. На самом деле, он вполне может спать, поскольку Гарри прилетел в шесть часов утра, в субботу, но от этого Гарри не становится менее раздраженным или замерзшим, так что он ловит такси и называет адрес Эда.  
  
      После того, как он прибывает и расплачивается, он еще пятнадцать минут ждет, когда Эд откроет дверь, а потом видит рыжего мудака в дверном проеме, который просто говорит:  
      —Хэй, Гарри! Прости, я проспал твой прилет.  
  
      И единственное, что он может сказать после того, как увидел своего лучшего друга, это:  
      — Так и знал.  
  
      И Эд улыбается, что заставляет улыбнуться и Гарри.  
  
      Настолько хорошо чувствовать себя так уютно с кем-то, это понимание достигается только тогда, когда ты знаешь человека в течении определенного времени. Просто делаешь и говоришь все, не боясь, что что-то пойдет не так. Да, он очень скучал по этому.  
  
      Когда они входят в квартиру Эда, все, о чем он может думать, это то, что, видимо, Эд живет неплохо. Не как чертова рок-звезда, но он хорош. Также он думает, что в квартире действительно нужно убраться.   
  
      — Ты надолго здесь? Кстати, ты можешь спать в гостевой комнате, — спрашивает Эд, приготавливая чай.  
  
      — Думаю, я останусь до Нового Года, затем вернусь в университет.  
  
      Потому что изучать медицину было не так трудно, как все говорили, это было еще труднее.  
  
      После завтрака они начинают наверстывать упущенное: Эд рассказывает, что у него концерты тут и там, и что он встретил удивительных людей, но иногда он скучает по Лондону. На самом деле, Нью-Йорк не очень отличается: тут много людей, пробки и холодрыга, по крайней мере, в это время года, но иногда ты скучаешь по чему-то, что ты знаешь, даже если ты хочешь сбежать оттуда. И после этого Гарри говорит о своих занятиях, обо всех людях, которых он встретил, об удивительных учителях, и об ужасных тоже. Он даже рассказывает, как поживают Джемма и его мама. Эд слушает его, и это прекрасно. У него есть друзья в Л.А., но здесь все не так, как там. Он думает, что, может быть, это магия Нью-Йорка.  
  
      — Хэй! У меня есть хороший друг, Луи, который поет сегодня в баре «Old Green», и я сказал ему, что приду. Он, на самом деле, очень хорош. Я думаю, вы поладите. В любом случае, хочешь пойти?  
  
      И, конечно, Гарри хочет. Так или иначе, он здесь именно для этого, думает он: чтобы пить, смеяться и хорошо проводить время с Эдом и новыми людьми, чьи имена он будет помнить даже в восемьдесят лет. И это то, для чего существует жизнь: создавать смешные воспоминания и встречать удивительных людей, чтобы, когда вам будет по восемьдесят лет, у вас было над чем посмеяться.  
  
      — Да, приятель, я пойду.  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
      Первая мысль, которая возникла у Гарри в Нью-Йорке, была "Боже, как холодно!’, затем он подумал, что это одно из самых красивых мест, которое он когда-либо видел. Сейчас, скажу вам, Нью-Йорк днем один, но ночью, Господи, он зачаровывает. Люди, звуки, свет, все говорит: «Я живой». Они идут в бар пешком, и Эд параллельно рассказывает Гарри о своих друзьях и концертах.   
  
      — И, позволь сказать тебе, приятель, может быть, я не играю на Мэддисон Сквер, но очень здорово играть хоть где-то, правда?  
  
      Это так, думает Гарри, что и говорит Эду.  
  
      Десятью минутами позже они находятся перед темным, но ярким местом, если это можно так описать. Люди стоят на улице, так что не все так плохо. После того, как Эд переговаривается с охранником, они входят внутрь. Там пахнет дымом и алкоголем, а еще потом; освещение не темное, но и не яркое, такое же, как снаружи.   
  
      — Эд! Ты, наконец, пришел! — парень подходит к ним, кивая, и Гарри думает, что он похож на щенка, с такими-то глазами.  
  
      — Эй, Ли, это мой друг из Англии, Гарри, он здесь каникулы проводит, — говорит Эд, — извините меня, я пойду за выпивкой, пиво, Гарри?  
  
      —Да.  
  
      И он ретируется.  
  
      — Я Лиам, приятно познакомиться, — говорит он, пожимая Гарри руку. Он улыбается, и его улыбка выглядит доброй, так что это хорошо.   
  
      — Гарри Стайлс, очень приятно, — они беседуют, и Гарри решает, что Лиам классный парень.  
  
      Вдруг кто-то выходит на сцену: Гарри думает, что это тот парень, друг Эда.  
  
      —Знаешь, Луи действительно хорош, — говорит Лиам.  
  
      А затем он появляется в передней части сцены, и Гарри думает, что это самый прекрасный парень, которого он когда-либо видел. Он невысокий, у него шикарная фигура, великолепные бедра и  _огосподизадница_. Потом он видит его лицо, и оно привлекательное. У него также голубые глаза, которые, думает Гарри, расцениваются в тысячу дополнительных очков.  
  
      — Привет всем, — говорит Ангел, нет, Луи, и у него самый красивый голос на свете: сладкий и мягкий, — Я Луи, и я здесь для того, чтобы спеть пару песен, и, если вы не против, я начну с ´Here comes the sun´ Битлз.   
  
      Затем он начинает петь, и, Боже, это как мед и песок, смешанные вместе, это голос, о котором каждый мечтает и хочет просыпаться, слыша его на протяжении всей жизни.   
  
      После этого Гарри не может думать ни о чем другом, кроме этого красивого поющего человека на старой сцене, и это как клише, но кого это волнует?   
  
      Вдруг Луи говорит:  
      — Это моя последняя песня, парни, немного спокойная´Iris´ от the Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
      И это магия, потому что он вдруг смотрит на Гарри, он шокирован и улыбается, и Гарри думает, что его улыбка замечательная,  _прекрасная улыбка_. После того, как Луи заканчивает песню, он прощается и спускается со сцены. Пять минут спустя Эд возвращается вместе с ним. Луи улыбается и встречается глазами с Гарри. Боже, его глаза совершенно потрясающие. Это не просто голубые глаза, нет, они такого голубого оттенка, который можно увидеть только в радуге, и они светятся, как звезды. У него самые прекрасные глаза на свете, как если бы небо сошло на Землю только для того, чтобы остаться в его глазах. У него также красивая, как солнце, улыбка. Так что Гарри думает, что Вселенная решила похвастаться и показать, как соединила солнце и звезды в одном человеке. Таких людей мало, потому что Луи один на миллион, и, возможно, Гарри ожидает слишком многого от парня, с которым даже ни разу не говорил, но он не может не думать об этом.   
  
      — Гарри! Это мой друг Луи, — говорит Эд, но Гарри его фактически не слышит, он слишком занят тем, что пытается заговорить.  
  
      — Привет, — произносит он, — я Гарри Стайлс.  
  
      И это довольно глупо, так как Эд только что сказал, как его зовут, но все же.  
  
      — Привет, я Луи Томлинсон, приятно познакомиться, — его рука настолько нежная и маленькая, а его голос немного хриплый, но все еще сладкий.   
  
      — Хочешь выпить? — спрашивает его Гарри.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Так что они идут к бару, и Гарри заказывает два пива. Он правда пытается сказать что-нибудь, но ничего не выходит.  
  
      — Так откуда ты?  
  
      — Холмс Чапел, Англия. Переехал в Л.А., потому что получил отличную стипендию три года назад, и вот я здесь. А ты?  
  
      — Родился в Донкастере, но живу здесь с шестнадцати лет. Какая профессия?  
  
      — Медицина, — говорит Гарри, и Луи выглядит удивленным на секунду, но потом он улыбается.  
  
      — В самом деле? Это круто. Я изучаю драму в Нью-Йоркском университете. Это, конечно, не спасение жизней, но Шекспир может быть классным, ты знал? — говорит он и смеется, что заставляет Гарри смеяться тоже.   
  
      Они разговаривают некоторое время, и хорошо, что они не в каком-нибудь громком клубе, потому что он действительно может слышать Луи. Вдруг Луи спрашивает, не хочет ли он сходить куда-нибудь еще, и Гарри не думал, что Луи был одним из  _таких парней_ , не то чтобы это имело значение. На его лице, должно быть, отражается что-то, потому что Луи вдруг открывает свои большие небесно-голубые глаза и поясняет:  
  
      — Нет, не в том смысле! Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь пойти куда-нибудь поесть, я, вроде как, голоден, и ты хороший собеседник.   
  
      И, ох, это совсем иное. И даже если Гарри не против  _других_  вариантов, он действительно хочет узнать Луи поближе.  
  
      — Да, конечно. Только дай мне сказать Эду, что я ухожу.  
  
      Он подходит к столу и сообщает своему другу, который просто смеется и говорит:  
      —Конечно, приятель, веселитесь, — и подмигивает.  
  
      Так или иначе, кто-то еще подмигивает в наши дни?  
  
      Луи ждет его снаружи. И Гарри замечает, что он одет в черные узкие джинсы и темно-синюю футболку с названием какой-то группы. Вокруг его маленькой шеи обмотан шарф, и Гарри думает, что он выглядит мило. Видно, что он принадлежит этому холодному, но прекрасному месту, даже если сам Луи теплый.  
  
      — Готов?  
  
      — Да, пошли.   
  
  
 ****

=====

****  
  
  
Спустя десять минут Гарри понимает, что понятия не имеет, куда они идут. Так что он спрашивает об этом Луи, и тот отвечает:  
      — Это замечательное место, мы уже почти пришли. Подожди и увидишь.  
  
      Это совсем не проясняет ситуацию, но он может и подождать.  
  
      Через пять минут они стоят перед рестораном под названием Resto. Там мало людей, и, вероятно, это из-за того, что сейчас полдень, так что это логично.  
  
      Официант провожает их к столику, и, когда Гарри видит меню, Луи говорит ему:  
      — Они подают только завтраки, целый день. Это очень круто.  
  
      И Гарри заказывает блинчики, а Луи - яичницу с беконом и молочный коктейль. После, официант покидает их, и Луи и Гарри, наконец, начинают разговор.  
  
      — Итак, расскажи мне, юный Гарри, почему ты захотел стать доктором?  
  
      И Гарри уже тысячу раз спрашивали об этом, но, может быть, сейчас он ответит более правдиво.  
  
      — Ну, во-первых, потому что у меня была невероятная одержимость "Анатомией Страсти", и затем я стал рассматривать это как нечто действительно классное, и я не имел ничего против медицины. И, когда настало время выбирать профессию, я отправил кучу заявлений на разные факультеты в шесть университетов, и этот удивительный университет в Л.А. предложил мне стипендию в области медицины. Как-то так, но, фактически, настоящая причина - это "Анатомия Страсти".  
  
      Выражение лица у Луи такое, будто он задыхается от смеха.  
  
      — Не могу поверить, что ты смотрел "Анатомию Страсти", — а затем он смеется от всего сердца, и в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, и солнце светит в улыбке,  _вау_.  
  
      — Почему тебе так смешно? Это хорошее шоу, очень интересное и прикольное, — говорит Гарри, на что Луи отвечает высоким голосом, все еще смеясь:  
  
      — Моя мама смотрит его! С моей бабушкой, Гарри! Моей бабушке шестьдесят лет!  
  
      — Знаешь, это правда хорошее шоу, но да ладно. Почему ты захотел изучать драму, Мистер Крутой?  
  
      И, может быть, "Мистер Крутой" звучит не так круто, как предполагал Гарри, что печально, потому что "Мистер Крутой" должно звучать очень круто.  
  
      — Ну, дорогой мой, я изучаю драму потому, что я хочу быть учителем, а учителя драмы самые классные.  
  
       _Почему это веская причина?_  
  
      — Это не веская причина, — говорит Гарри.  
  
      — Лучше, чем Анатомия Страсти, — со смехом в голосе отвечает Луи.  
  
      После этого возвращается официант с едой: блины чертовски вкусные, как, видимо, и еда Луи, судя по тому, что исчезла уже половина.  
  
      Во время еды они начинают рассказывать о себе. Гарри говорит о своей семье, решениях, планах и о том, что он любит, а что - нет. Гарри, в свою очередь, узнает, что у Луи четыре младшие сестры, и что чаще всего он разговаривает с Лотти, старшей из четверых. Также о том, что его мама в разводе, что он любит футбол, но ненавидит теннис, любит спагетти тако (что очень странно), а его любимый фильм - «Отличница легкого поведения», и он уже устал от учебы, и ему недавно исполнилось двадцать два. Гарри замечает, что Луи много говорит, но он отдал ему все свое внимание, и с радостью сделает так еще раз.  
  
      — Я должен идти домой, — говорит Луи, — был очень рад познакомиться с тобой, Гарри Стайлс.  
  
      Он говорит его имя, как секрет, тихо, как маленькое обещание.  
  
      — Я позвоню тебе, — решает Луи, а его глаза цвета океана блестят.  
  
      Затем он вызывает такси, и вдруг Гарри стоит один, немного в шоке. Через несколько минут он тоже вызывает такси и едет домой, в котором ему еще полтора месяца жить.  
  
      И, наверное, это нормально, что в Нью-Йорке так холодно: если он встречает таких удивительных людей, как Луи и Лиам, он сможет справиться с небольшими заморозками.  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
      — ЗЕЕЙН! — кричит Луи, когда входит в квартиру. Он снимает шарф и обувь и бросает их куда-то. У него важное дело, нет времени на шарфы и обувь, — ЗейнЗейнЗейнЗейн, — продолжает говорить он, пока невероятно раздраженный голос не отвечает ему с дивана:  
  
      — Что ты хочешь, Лу?  
  
      И тогда Луи видит своего тупого, привлекательного соседа с торчащими во все стороны волосами и, возможно, капелькой слюны на подбородке, но Луи не собирается сообщать об этом прямо сейчас.  
  
      — Я влюбился, — говорит Луи, падая на диван рядом с Зейном, который лишь ворчит, ничего не говоря и ожидая объяснений Луи, — его зовут Гарри, и он хочет быть врачом, и он прекрасен. У него зеленые глаза, и он высокий, настолько высокий, Зейн, и это прекрасно, потому что он прекрасный, и, видимо, один, и, может быть, гей, о господи, Зейн, он такой красивый и высокий, я уже говорил, что он высокий? И забавный?  
  
      И, может быть, Луи слишком взволнован по поводу парня, которого знает всего лишь три часа, но вы не можете обвинять его, ведь этот парень - просто чертов выигрышный билет. Зейн смотрит на Луи так, будто он не верит.  
  
      — Я говорю тебе правду, ты, мудак!  
  
      Но Зейн просто поднимает бровь и спрашивает:  
      — Ты был пьян?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Обдолбался?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Что-то другое…  
  
      — Нет, Зейн! Я действительно говорю правду. Он друг Эда, и он знаком с Лиамом, помнишь Лиама? Твоего парня? Которого я скоро сделаю своим новым лучшим другом, потому что другой - мудак?  
  
      Зейн просто улыбается в ответ, но это "Ладно, я сдаюсь" улыбка. Потом он говорит:  
      — Хорошо, я немного верю тебе, — а затем он закрывает глаза и обнимает Луи, а тот обнимает своего лучшего друга на протяжении практически всей жизни в ответ и засыпает так: вспоминая смех и прекрасные изумрудные глаза, которые возможно увидеть только в одном месте во всем мире.  _Гарри Стайлс_ , думает он, ну что за идиотское имя!  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
      Луи просыпается на полу. Потом он вспоминает, что уснул на диване, так что он приходит к выводу, что упал. Он слышит, что Зейн на кухне, делает завтрак из чего-то, что он нашел в холодильнике. Может быть, пицца, думает Луи, или банан.  
  
      Затем у него случается небольшой сердечный приступ, потому что он думает, что сегодня понедельник, но потом понимает, что воскресенье, так что все в порядке. Он идет на кухню и видит, что Зейн ест хлопья, так что он тоже готовит себе хлопья и чай.  
  
      — Есть планы на сегодня? — спрашивает его Зейн.  
  
      — Я думал посмотреть Анатомию Страсти, чтобы, знаешь, оценить.  
  
      Он просто хочет посмеяться над Гарри, пока будет смотреть сериал, но, возможно, это плохая идея.  
  
      — Отлично! Тогда, если у тебя нет планов, ты бы мог сходить в Теско, — говорит Зейн очень быстро, потому что он знает, что сейчас не очередь Луи покупать продукты. Он. Знает.  
  
      — Твоя очередь, приятель, — отвечает Луи, — я ходил на прошлой неделе, ты это знаешь.   
  
      Он пытается быть ответственным, чтобы Зейн не жаловался, что он дерьмовый сосед. По крайней мере, в том, что касается еды.   
  
      — Я знаю, что моя очередь, но Лиам хочет провести день вместе, и у нас не было времени из-за моих экзаменов и его расписания, и я очень  _очень_  хочу заняться с ним сексом, Лу, пожалуйста-пожалуйста, можешь сходить за покупками?  
  
      И, может быть, Луи может стать другом еще лучше, чем он есть, поэтому он говорит:  
  
      — Хорошо, я схожу… — Зейн собирается обнять его, — но, — теперь Зейн гримасничает.  
  
      — Что? — спрашивает темноволосый, и теперь он злится на лучшего друга, который ухмыляется.  
  
      — Ты будешь стирать мои вещи в течении двух недель, — говорит Луи, и это довольно хорошее условие, потому как он едва знает, как стирать.  
  
      Зейн обдумывает это, но Луи знает, что он согласится. В любом случае, он почти всегда стирает вещи Луи.  
  
      — Хорошо, я сделаю это. Кстати, список продуктов на холодильнике, — а затем он идет в свою комнату, чтобы позвонить Лиаму и сказать, что они могут трахаться весь день.   
  
      "Пожалуйста, идите в квартиру Лиама", - думает Луи. В последний раз он зашел в квартиру и увидел очень голого Лиама и чертовски довольного голого Зейна на их диване. Он заставил Зейна чистить его, по крайней мере, два раза.   
  
      Так что, да, пожалуйста, только не снова.  
  
  
 ****

=====

****  
  
  
Вот поэтому Луи Томлинсон субботним утром выбирает в ближайшем Теско, какие хлопья ему купить. Когда он определяется, оказывается, что осталось только одна пачка на верхней полке, и, к несчастью, он не может достать ее.  
  
      Он маленький, ну и что с этого? Может быть, если он немного подпрыгнет, то достанет ее. Что он и делает.  _Он прыгает._  
  
      — Позволь мне помочь, — говорит глубокий голос, затем кто-то берет его хлопья, но Луи прыгает еще раз, и, в результате, падает на парня позади него.  
  
      — Дерьмо, — говорит он, потому что он узнает этот голос, и затем он узнает эти глаза и, ох, это Гарри Стайлс.  _Он упал на Гарри Стайлса._  А сейчас Гарри улыбается, даже ухмыляется, и говорит:  
      — Упс!  
  
      И Луи действительно не знает, что сказать, потому что он только что столкнулся с красивым парнем, и теперь он лежит на нем, одетый в спортивные штаны, футболку и шапочку. Поэтому он просто говорит:  
      — Привет.  
  
      — Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь, Луи, — говорит Гарри, а Луи вспоминает, что они на полу, так что он встает.   
  
      — Да, Зейн, мой сосед, заставил меня прийти сюда, чтобы купить некоторые продукты, поэтому вот он я, — черт, Луи, ты должен быть более крутым.  
  
      Гарри улыбается и говорит:  
      — Да, а у Эда не было ничего, что я мог бы приготовить, так что я здесь покупаю кое-что.  
  
       _Ох, он готовит._  
  
      — Эй, — говорит Гарри, вставая на ноги, — Хочешь сходить куда-нибудь? Может, ты бы хотел пойти поесть где-нибудь или что-то еще…  
  
      — Ты приглашаешь меня, Гарри Стайлс?  
  
      — Да, вроде того, — говорит кудрявый, — только если ты хочешь, конечно.  
  
      Луи улыбается, а Гарри думает, что хочет видеть эту улыбку чаще.  
  
      — Да, конечно. Хм, Гарри, а почему бы тебе не прийти ко мне, и мы бы могли заказать пиццу или что-то еще? Дай мне свой номер, и я отправлю тебе свой адрес.  
  
      Что они и делают.  
  
      — Ты можешь прийти в шесть или когда захочешь, я свободен весь день.  
  
      "Хорошо, Луи, - думает он, - ты держишься круто. Окей, а теперь скажи: "До встречи!"   
  
      — Ну что ж, я должен идти, увидимся позже?  
  
      Улыбка, которая появляется на лице Гарри, ослепительна, поэтому Луи тоже улыбается.  
  
      — Да, увидимся, — они обнимаются, и Гарри теплый, пахнет одеколоном и чем-то свежим. Это приятно, и, когда они расходятся, Луи продолжает улыбаться, желая большего.  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
      Гарри абсолютно ненормальный.  
  
      Он должен был подойти к Луи через десять минут, но он уже у двери. Может быть, он пришел немного раньше, ну и что? Он ждет десять минут и сорок пять секунд, прежде чем постучать, и, через десять секунд, очень красивый Луи открывает дверь. Боже, он выглядит потрясающе.   
  
      — Эй, Гарри, входи.  
  
      И вот он в квартире Луи. Она милая, не грязная, но и не слишком чистая. Именно такой Гарри всегда и представлял квартиру в Нью-Йорке.  
  
      — Я заказал пиццу в прекрасном месте неподалеку, так что ее скоро доставят. И я подумал, что посмотреть фильм было бы здорово, как считаешь?  
  
      — Да, отлично. Какой фильм ты выбрал? — спрашивает Гарри, и Луи наклоняется над столом, а Гарри делает все возможное, чтобы не пялиться на его задницу или хотя бы не попасться на этом.  
  
      — Итак, у меня есть Русалочка, Бриолин, Золушка, История Игрушек и Бэтмэн… ох! Также есть Питер Пен, но он Зейна. В любом случае, что ты выбираешь? — Луи понятия не имеет, почему Гарри смеется. — Что?  
  
      Гарри смотрит на него и улыбается.  
  
      — У тебя девчачьи фильмы, Лу, —  _ох_ , Лу - прекрасное прозвище.  
  
      — Это классика! Все равно ты бесполезен, так что я выбираю… Русалочку.  
  
      Гарри перестает смеяться, но он по-прежнему улыбается.  
  
      — Хорошо, я согласен с твоим выбором.  
  
      — Что не имеет значения, поскольку ты слишком крут для моих фильмов, и теперь ты не принимаешь решения, я отменяю твое право.  
  
      Гарри изо всех сил старается выглядеть злым и грустным.  
  
      — Ты не можешь сделать этого!... — Он собирался выступить с речью о гражданских правах, когда раздается звонок в дверь.  
  
      — Пицца здесь! — нараспев произносит Луи и скачет в направлении двери.  
  
      Они едят, смотрят фильм, и это удивительно, что им так уютно друг с другом, ведь они знакомы всего два дня. Луи шутит время от времени, и Гарри смеется, тоже пытается шутить, но Луи быстр, и Гарри просто загипнотизирован этим прекрасным человеком.   
  
      Они придвигаются все ближе и ближе, пока не понимают, что обнимаются. Руки Гарри обвивает плечи Луи, а голова Лу покоится на его груди, и это такое хорошее чувство уюта и тепла, даже если Луи всегда мерзнет.  
  
      Он чувствует себя на своем месте.  
  
      Когда фильм заканчивается, они не двигаются. Они просто остаются там около двадцати минут. Шепчут глупости и тихо смеются.   
  
      "Это все слишком хорошо, - думает Луи, - все в этом парне хорошо, и почему-то я окружен им, это невероятно".   
  
      Гарри смотрит на него так, будто думает о нем так же, что странно, потому что Луи не такой. Он просто Луи, а Гарри, ну, Гарри - Бог, сошедший на землю.   
  
      Гарри продолжает смотреть на него, но от этого взгляда не становится некомфортно, он просто наблюдает. Например, когда вы смотрите на небо ночью, мечтая увидеть падающую звезду, чтобы загадать желание, даже если вы знаете, что они не сбудется. Но вы по-прежнему смотрите на небо с надеждой. Гарри смотрит на него, как на внезапно падающую звезду, и это заставляет его чувствовать себя особенным.   
  
      Тогда Гарри нарушает тишину.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, что есть вид медуз, которые восстанавливают собственные клетки? — говорит он шепотом, будто не хочет, чтобы кто-то слышал их, так что Луи тоже говорит шепотом:  
      — Да? Это здорово.  
  
      Гарри нежно улыбается:  
  
      — И это делает их вид бессмертным, — теперь они еще ближе, и Луи замечает, какие розовые у Гарри губы.  
  
      Вдруг они целуются. Неизвестно, кто начал, это обоюдное решение, и ни один из них не хочет останавливаться. Гарри немного в шоке, что он целует Луи, и, похоже, что Луи немного ошарашен, так что они немного неуклюжи и посмеиваются друг другу в губы. Гарри не хочет ничего менять. Волшебный, мягкий, медленный, абсолютно совершенный. Если бы он должен был выбрать лучший поцелуй в своей жизни, он бы выбрал этот, с этим человеком, всегда.  
  
      После они просто обнимаются и разговаривают, пока могут, ведь оба понимают, что должны будут расстаться. И Гарри уйдет, так что они просто делают вид, что ничего не знают. То есть, пока Эд не звонит Гарри и не просит принести апельсиновый сок, что странно, ведь нормальные люди не пью апельсиновый сок на обед.  
  
      — Мне лучше пойти, — говорит Гарри и встает с дивана. Луи просто стонет и тоже встает.   
  
      Теперь они у двери, и все немного неловко до тех пор, пока Гарри не наклоняется и не целует Луи, положив руки ему на бедра.   
  
      — Я напишу тебе позже, ладно?  
  
      Луи широко улыбается.  
  
      — Ага, а теперь иди, Гарри Стайлс, или я не отпущу тебя.  
  
      — Тогда до встречи, Луи Томлинсон, — он улыбается еще раз и затем уходит, оставляя Луи стоять в дверях, улыбаясь самому себе.  _Снова_.  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
      Проходят дни, и Гарри пишет Луи все время или, по крайней мере, тогда, когда может. Эд не говорит об этом, и это просто прекрасно.   
  
      Ноябрь заканчивается, и приходит декабрь. Гарри понимает, что будет вынужден вернуться в Лос-Анджелес после Нового Года, что расстраивает, потому что он действительно хочет провести больше времени с Луи.  
  
      — Где ты отмечаешь Рождество, Хазз? — спрашивает его Луи однажды ночью, когда они говорят по телефону.  
  
      — Наверное, на диване Эда с пиццей и старыми-добрыми рождественскими фильмами. Я собирался в Англию, но, так как я приехал сюда…, — он оставляет предложение висеть в воздухе: он действительно скучает по семье, потому что имеет возможность видеть их только во время праздников, но Нью-Йорк был тем местом, куда он действительно хотел, так что с ним все хорошо.  
  
      — Ерунда, Гарри! Ты должен поехать со мной к моей семье. Они живут в городе неподалеку, и так ты не будешь один. Это будет здорово, обещаю тебе. Кроме того, это будет мой день рождения, и ты должен быть там, — Гарри слышал надежду в голосе Луи, и он не против; кроме того, это день рождения Луи.  
  
      — Да, я поеду, Лу, — говорит он.   
  
      Потом они болтают еще какое-то время, прежде чем положить трубку. Эта встреча с семьей Луи будет замечательной. Конечно, но немного нервничает, но, если Луи будет там с ним, все будет в порядке.  
  
  
 ****

=====

****  
  
  
— ГАРРИ, ПРОСЫПАЙСЯ! — кричит Луи, когда входит в квартиру Эда.  
  
      — Луи, сейчас девять часов утра, можешь, пожалуйста, заткнуться, — раздраженно говорит Эд с дивана. Луи просто показывает ему язык и идет в комнату Гарри.   
  
      Гарри удобно спит посередине кровати, и Луи замечает, что он без рубашки.   
  
      "Боже, он качается", - думает Луи. Затем он прыгает и падает именно на то место, где лежит Гарри.  
  
      — Гаааарри, — тянет он, — любовь моя, ты должен встать до того, как прилетит дракон и попытается разлучить нас.  
  
      Гарри стонет и бурчит, уткнувшись лицом в подушку:  
      — Уходи.  
  
      Луи вздыхает, раздумывает об имеющихся вариантах и говорит:  
      — Что ж, Хазз, ты не оставляешь мне выбора.  
  
      И он садится на Гарри и начинает щекотать его, а тот истерично хохочет и пытаться столкнуть Луи.   
  
      — Я уже встал! Прекрати! — произносит он, все еще смеясь. Гарри хватает Луи и переворачивает их.   
  
      Вдруг Луи чувствует, что Гарри целует его, и он отвечает на поцелуй. Прежде чем они понимают, что делают, они поглощены поцелуем, и Луи обхватывает талию Гарри, который удивительно целуется, ногами. Луи был бы не против всю жизнь целоваться с Гарри. Это, на самом деле, было бы прекрасно.  
  
      — Ребята, вы можете хотя бы закрывать двери? — говорит Эд, стоя в дверях.  
  
      — Дракон здесь! Мы должны бежать, прежде чем он попытается разлучить нас! — вопит Луи. Эд просто закатывает глаза, улыбаясь, и идет в свою комнату.   
  
      Луи кричит:  
      — ДА! Мы победили его! Ты можешь быть свободен! — и Гарри очень любит его. Его голубые глаза сияют, а морщинки появляются в уголках во время улыбки. Луи по-настоящему красив и мил, и Гарри снова целует его.   
  
      — Хазз, я не против остаться здесь, но есть места, куда мы должны пойти. Так что одевайся, и мы пойдем завтракать, — говорит Луи, толкая Гарри с кровати, — У тебя десять минут, вперед!  
  
      Гарри только закатывает глаза, но хватает полотенце и идет в душ.  
  
      Пятнадцать минут спустя Гарри и Луи выходят в холодный Нью-Йорк. На машине Луи они едут в кафе и садятся за столик у окна. Гарри замечает, что Луи везде любит сидеть у окна.   
  
      — Так куда мы идем? — спрашивает Гарри у Луи, который только улыбается и говорит:  
  
      — Это сюрприз, Гарри Стайлс, подожди и увидишь.  
  
      Они заканчивают есть и выходят. Луи говорит Гарри обернуться, и вдруг становится темно.   
  
      — Ты так и оставишь меня с завязанными глазами? — возмущается Гарри, а Луи просто берет его за руку и ведет к машине.  
  
      — Это сюрприз, Хазз, и это значит, что ты не можешь смотреть, пока мы не будем на месте.   
  
      Через пять минут темноты и музыки, играющей по радио, Гарри замечает, что теперь пахнет по-другому: можно почувствовать запах деревьев, словно они приехали в лес.  
  
      — Ладно, сейчас ты можешь снять повязку, — говорит Луи.  
  
      Гарри развязывает повязку и смеется, потому что Луи привез его выбирать рождественскую елку. Это была большая поляна с разными видами елей: большие, маленькие, среднего размера, много различных видов, это действительно классное место.   
  
      После того, как Луи перекидывается парой слов с кем-то, они, наконец, начинают искать идеальное дерево.   
  
      — Хорошо, я хочу дерево, которое сможет поместиться в моей комнате, и чтобы оно, очевидно, выжило.   
  
      Они все ищут и ищут дерево, пока не находят  _его_. Оно пушистое и зеленое, не слишком большое, но и не слишком маленькое.  _Идеальное._    
  
      Они платят за дерево, и кто-то помогает им уложить его на крышу автомобиля. Луи абсолютно счастлив и говорит Гарри, что уже вынул все украшения, которые сделал и которые купил Зейн на их первое Рождество в квартире. Когда они подъезжают к дому Луи, их ждет еще одно испытание: поднять дерево до квартиры Луи на самом последнем этаже здания.   
  
      — Вот дерьмо, — говорит Луи, проходя второй этаж. Гарри несет дерево сзади, в то время как Луи тащит спереди. Они уже почти на месте, осталась всего три этажа.  
  
      Спустя десять минут и множество жалоб Луи, они, наконец, прибывают в квартиру. Они не могут открыть дверь так, чтобы дерево при этом не упало, так что Луи кричит:  
  
      — Зейн, открой чертову дверь, или я уроню это дерево тебе на голову! — и вдруг очень красивый мужчина открывает дверь. Луи и раньше упоминал Зейн, своего лучшего друга и соседа по комнате, но видеть его в живую - совсем другое дело.   
  
      — Привет, — говорит Зейн и заходит в квартиру, оставляя дверь открытой.   
  
      Луи и Гарри приносят дерево к месту, которое выбрал Луи, и ставят его. Луи идет за украшениями, оставляя Гарри и Зейна наедине.   
  
      — Так что, Луи сказал мне, что ты врач? — лениво спрашивает Зейн.   
  
      — Ну, я пока еще не врач, но можно сказать и так, — отвечает Гарри.   
  
      — Класс, — говорит Зейн, а затем возвращается Луи с множеством коробок на руках. Он выглядит довольно очаровательно, думает Гарри. Он выглядит таким крошечным на фоне этих огромных коробок, и Гарри так счастлив быть с ним.   
  
      — Итак, у нас куча вещей, ты поможешь, украсить ее, Зи? — спрашивает Луи у Зейна, который просто смотрит на него и улыбается, а затем говорит:  
  
      — Не, Лиам пригласил меня на свидание, — на что Луи лишь пожимает плечами и включает какую-то музыку.   
  
      Это был интересный день. Зейн ушел на день, оставляя их одних, и Луи был в восторге от перспективы украшать елку: он подпевал всем песням, что звучали по радио, и заставил Гарри танцевать с ним, одновременно развешивая украшения на все дерево.   
  
      Потом они ели бутерброды, а сразу после закончили с деревом. И если Гарри должен был поднять Луи, чтобы он мог установить звезду на их не очень высокое дерево, он не произнес вслух то, как был счастлив от того, что заключил Луи в свои объятия.  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
      Остаток дня они проводят, обнимаясь и смотря фильмы, но, в основном, разговаривая. И Луи поражает то, что они с Гарри всегда находят темы для разговоров, и это одна из тех вещей, которая бывает у вас только с особенными людьми. И он хочет сохранить это.   
  
      — Эй, Лу, — шепчет Гарри. Они просто лежат на диване, голова Луи покоится на его плече, а его руки - на талии Луи, как бы обнимая его.  
  
      — Да, Гарри Стайлс? — тихо и спокойно произносит Луи, не желая портить момент.  
  
      — Кто мы? — робко спрашивает Гарри. Обычно он не любит вешать ярлыки, но Луи – тот человек, на которого хочется его повесить. Хочется назвать его своим и принадлежать ему.   
  
      — А кем бы ты хотел, чтобы мы были? — немного увереннее спрашивает Луи в ответ. Он думает, что действительно важно узнать, хочет ли Гарри быть с ним. Он просто молится, чтобы у них был одинаковый ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
      — Ну, я как бы хочу быть твоим парнем, — вопросительным тоном говорит Гарри, и, пожалуйста, пусть будет так.  
  
      Луи многозначительно смотрит вверх, его глаза улыбаются.   
  
      — Тогда это хорошо, потому что я, вроде как, тоже хочу быть твоим парнем, Гарри Стайлс.  
  
      Потом следует поцелуй, который не удается, потому что они оба улыбаются друг другу в губы, и Гарри действительно любит все виды улыбок Луи.  
  
  
 ****

=====

****  
  
  
То, что они теперь являются бойфрендами, не принесло больших изменений. Они вели себя, как бойфренды, еще когда только встретились. Они просто проводят вместе больше времени, и это кажется нормальным, словно они знают друг друга всю жизнь. Луи знает, что Гарри должен будет вернуться в Лос-Анджелес, но он старается не думать об этом; конечно, они постараются поддерживать отношения на расстоянии: это, как правило, проваливается, но он не хочет, чтобы так же получилось у них с Гарри.  
  
      — Итак, мы поедем к моей маме утром двадцать четвертого, проведем там ночь и вернемся днем двадцать пятого, ладно? — поясняет Луи, разговаривая с Гарри по телефону. Он в квартире с Зейном, который рисует что-то для своих художественных занятий, не обращая на него внимания.   
  
      — Ага, — говорит Гарри. Рождество почти пришло, остался всего день.  
  
      — Хорошо, тогда приходи завтра ко мне с сумками, ты сможешь провести ночь у меня, и мы сможем отправится в дорогу рано утром, — Луи понимает, что волнуется больше, чем Гарри.  
  
      Он надеется, что нет причин нервничать: Луи - отличный парень, значит, его семья не может быть такой уж ужасной, не так ли?  
  
      — Не нужно нервничать, Лу, все будет хорошо, — говорит Гарри, пытаясь успокоить и Луи, и себя.  
  
      — Ох, я знаю, Хазз, они полюбят тебя, просто у меня было не так уж много парней, и, в результате, я никого не приводил домой, поэтому они могут быть немного ошеломлены, — говорит Луи и, ох, приятно знать, что Луи уверен, что они не возненавидят его.   
  
      Гарри улыбается, даже если Луи не может видеть его:  
  
      — Все нормально, Лу, я обещаю, что выживу.   
  
      — Ты лучший, Гарри Стайлс, — говорит Луи, тоже улыбаясь.   
  


~~~~~~

  
  
      Гарри звонит в дверь Луи на следующий день, в руках он держит сумку со сменной одеждой. Луи открывает, одетый в спортивные штаны и свободную футболку, и выглядит он потрясающе.   
  
      — Моя любовь, ты, наконец, здесь! — драматично говорит Луи, и Гарри действительно счастлив быть здесь, с Луи.   
Он знает, что проведет с ним весь следующий день, так что он чувствует себя взволнованно и не желает, чтобы это заканчивалось.   
  
      Они сидят на кухне. Перед отъездом к семье на Рождество, Зейн купил продукты, чтобы быть уверенным, что Луи не умрет голодной смертью. Гарри чрезвычайно благодарен ему за это. Обычно они заказывали еду из-за отсутствия съестного у Луи на кухне.   
  
      Прямо сейчас он делает пасту, и Луи сидит за стойкой, наблюдая за ним, и, боже, он выглядит хорошо, и Гарри возбуждается. Дело в том, что у них еще не было секса. Да, пару раз они дрочили друг другу и делали минеты, он также растягивал Луи пальцами, но они никогда не занимались сексом по-настоящему.   
  
      После того, как они заканчивают есть, Гарри убирает посуду, в то время как Луи начинает мыть ее и понимает, что они отличная команда. Гарри смог накормить их обоих, и Луи пытается помочь ему, чем может.   
  
      Луи заканчивает мыть тарелки, когда Гарри обнимает его со спины и начинает покрывать шею Луи поцелуями.   
  
      — Они уже чистые, Лу, — осторожно говорит Гарри, и Луи не то чтобы против.  
  
      — Ты прав, очень чистые, — говорит он после того, как выключает воду. Луи разворачивается в руках Гарри, чтобы начать целовать его правильно.  
  
      После продолжительного поцелуя Гарри хватает Луи за бедра и садит на стол, становясь меж его ног. Луи обвивает его талию своими ногами, создавая трение между их телами. Гарри снимает свой свитер и футболку Луи, почти не прерывая поцелуй.  
  
      — Спальня? — спрашивает Гарри, восстанавливая дыхание.  
  
      — Спальня, — отвечает Луи, после чего Гарри хватает его за бедра и несет в постель. Он не сопротивляется, это горячо, и, когда Гарри несет его на руках, он чувствует себя в безопасности.   
  
      Когда они добираются до кровати, Гарри укладывает Луи на середину, а затем снимает штаны и боксеры на одном дыхании. После просит Луи приподнять бедра и снимает его спортивные штаны и трусы тоже.   
  
      — Смазка и презервативы во втором ящике, — говорит Луи.  
  
      Он берет смазку на три пальца и подкладывает подушку под бедра Луи, а тот разводит ноги.   
  
      Гарри оставляет пару поцелуев на бедрах Луи, затем на его попе, и, наконец, облизывает место над его отверстием. Луи издает звук между стоном и хныканьем и выгибает спину. Гарри целует дырочку, затем подносит к ней кончик пальца и вводит его только до первой фаланги, медленно продвигаясь. Он поворачивает палец и чувствует бархатистые стенки Луи. Луи стонет и скулит, просит большего, и кто такой Гарри, чтобы сказать "нет"?  
  
      После того, как три его пальца уже в Луи, он наконец вынимает их. Луи отчаянно нуждается в чем-то, в частности, в Гарри. Когда Гарри, наконец, приставляет головку своего члена ко входу Луи, тот просит большего; и когда бедра Гарри прижимаются к его заднице, он пребывает в полном экстазе, чувствуя себя заполненным и самым счастливым в мире.   
  
      Сначала все происходит медленно, но затем они ловят ритм, и это удивительно. Луи почти кончает, когда Гарри находит его простату, и с каждым толчком задевает ее, и поэтому, через некоторое время, он кончает, и Гарри почти сразу за ним.   
  
      Когда они приходят в себя, Гарри берет из ванной полотенце и очищает их.  
  
      — Это было потрясающе, — говорит Луи позже, когда они лежат на кровати. Он кладет голову на грудь Гарри, слушая его сердцебиение.   
  
      — Да, было бы не плохо иногда повторять, как думаешь? — дразнит его Гарри.   
  
      — О, мы будем делать это еще много раз, уверяю тебя, — говорит Луи серьезным тоном, прежде чем засмеяться, и тогда Гарри тоже начинает смеяться.   
  
      — Я тону в тебе, Гарри Стайлс, — шепчет Луи ему в грудь. Гарри почувствует, как его сердце взрывается, и надеется, что Луи не слышит его ускоренный ритм.   
  
      — Тогда я догоню тебя, и увидим, кто кого словит, потому что я тоже падаю, — говорит Гарри, и Луи может поклясться, что он самый дрянной человек в мире. Хорошо знать, что он дразнит его, и он просто улыбается и прижимается к Гарри ближе, если это вообще возможно.   
  
      — Извини, что говорю тебе это, Гарри Стайлс, — шепчет Луи, хотя он не уверен, спит Гарри или нет, — но я всегда побеждаю.  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
      На следующий день Луи просыпается в пустой постели, и запах блинчиков доносится с кухни. Он встает и хватает с пола свитер, который, судя по тому, что прикрывал его бедра, принадлежит Гарри. Он находит Гарри на кухне, одетого только в боксеры. Он улыбается, когда видит, как по-домашнему все выглядит. Но затем он вспоминает, что они должны быть у его мамы через несколько часов,  _дерьмо_.  
  
      — Привет, малыш, ты знаешь, сколько время? Я не хочу опоздать, иначе моя мама начнет жаловаться, и обычно, когда она начинает жаловаться...  
  
      Гарри обрывает его бессвязную речь:  
      — Лу, мы не опоздаем, у нас есть несколько часов до выхода, так что расслабься и садись есть блинчики, — говорит он с любящей улыбкой на лице. Луи улыбается в ответ; он делает несколько шагов и обнимает Гарри. Он встает на носочки, Гарри немного нагибается, и они целуются. Это происходит медленно, нет причин спешить куда-то. Гарри обнимает Луи за талию, а Луи кладет руки ему на шею.   
  
      — Привет, love. С Днем Рождения, — говорит Гарри, смотря на Лу с неописуемой улыбкой на лице.   
  
      — Привет, — отвечает Луи, хихикая, — не могу поверить, что ты запомнил.  
  
      Он улыбается так, что его глаза блестят. Это та улыбка, которую ты хочешь сфотографировать, но знаешь, что на фото она будет не такой.   
  
      — Конечно я запомнил! Знаешь, я сделал эти удивительные шоколадные блинчики, — говорит Гарри, — я не хочу показаться дерзким, но я приложил немало усилий для их приготовления, и я готов выслушать твой приговор, если они тебе не понравятся. Он - такая зануда, думает Луи, улыбаясь:  
  
      — Я буду судить это.   
  
      После того, как они едят, Луи бросает вещи в сумку и говорит, что он собран, они выходят в мир или, другими словами, направляются в дом детства Луи.   
  
      Примерно через два часа Гарри оказывается перед обычным домом. Он бежевый, и там есть сад, а также некоторые игрушки на траве. Это просто обычный дом.  
  
      Они стучат в дверь, и ее открывает красивая женщина, с глазами, почти как у Луи; она улыбается, обнимая Луи, и говорит:  
  
      — С Днем Рождения, Бу! — и это немного напоминает Гарри его маму, он действительно скучает по своей семье, но он не может жаловаться. Он сейчас с этим прекрасным мальчиком и его семьей, это классно.   
  
      — Здравствуй! Ты, должно быть, Гарри! Мой сын постоянно говорит о тебе, — приветствует его женщина, и Гарри искренне ей улыбается.  
  
      — Думаю, это я, — говорит он, глядя на Луи, который восхитительно мило краснеет, — Гарри Стайлс. Приятно познакомиться с вами, мэм.  
  
      — Ну, Гарри, мне тоже приятно познакомиться с тобой, пожалуйста, зови меня Джей, — говорит она, — давайте, мальчики, все в гостиной.   
  
      Дом выглядит уютным и украшенным к празднику. Все было так, как он себе и представлял.   
  
      В гостиной они обнаруживают семью.  
  
      — Луи! — кричит девочка и обнимает его. Вскоре за ней следует маленькая похожая девочка, которая тоже кричит и подбегает обнять его. Затем Физзи и Лотти здороваются с ними: они милые и рады видеть их.   
  
      — Так вы пара? — спрашивает его Лотти, когда они усаживаются на диван. Луи бросает на нее предупреждающий взгляд, в то время как Гарри просто очаровательно улыбается.  
  
      — Да, мы пара, — отвечает он, глядя на Луи. Лотти, кажется, довольна его ответом, так что она просто продолжает задавать ему вопросы и говорит более свободно. Вскоре к ним присоединяется Джей и все они болтают. Джей спрашивает, как они доехали, и все проходит здорово.  
  
      Они едят, и все очень-очень вкусно, о чем Гарри и говорит Джей. Она спрашивает его, умеет ли он готовить, и он отвечает, что мама научила его, когда он был подростком.   
  
      — Я действительно счастлива знать, что мой сын не будет голодать или не отравится собственной едой, — говорит она, на что Луи просто закатывает глаза.   
  
      Они едят торт ко дню рождения, и Луи задувает свечи, и если он загадал провести больше праздников с Гарри, то никто не должен знать об этом.   
  
      Когда гости расходятся, Луи и Гарри идут в старую комнату Луи. Она синяя, и там много плакатов с фильмами и некоторыми группами, это выглядит мило. Луи краснеет, когда Гарри замечает, что у него были цветочные занавески, и говорит:  
  
      — Они принадлежат моим сестрам, — во что Гарри не верит и не удивляется этому. Луи не был брутальным парнем, как, впрочем, и Гарри, так что все равно.   
  
      Он мягко целует Луи, потому что видит, что тот немного беспокоится из-за семьи и занавесок, и Гарри нужно сказать ему, что все в порядке.  
  
      — Все замечательно, малыш, не нужно беспокоиться, я не убегу, — и Луи слегка улыбается и целует его в ответ.   
  
      Позже Гарри помогает Джей с едой, а Луи помогает накрыть на стол. Он немного нервничает в начале; знакомство Гарри с его семьей – большой шаг, так как он никогда не приводил никого домой, но Гарри очаровал всех женщин в его семьи, и Лотти показала ему большие пальцы, когда Гарри заметил, что вся нервозность сменилась на счастье и любовь.  
  
      — Он очень хороший парень, Лу, — говорит ему Лотти, помогая со столом, — он смотрит на тебя, как будто ты солнце, и говорит о тебе так, будто хочет сохранить тебя навсегда. Ты нашел кого-то действительно хорошего, — она улыбается, — не разрушь это, братик.  
  
      И Луи может только посмеяться и посмотреть на Гарри, который разговаривает с его мамой на кухне:  
       — Никогда.  
  
      Они едят Рождественский ужин, а после смотрят некоторые фильмы. Быть рядом с семьей хорошо. Из-за университета и работы он не мог часто приезжать. А еще прекрасный мальчик обнимает его и нежно прижимается к нему, так что все не так плохо.   
  
      После этого мама отправляет девочек спать, и Луи помогает ей отнести близняшек, уже спавших, в их комнату. Вернувшись, он обнаруживает Гарри, завернутого в одеяло.   
  
      — Иди сюда, — тихо говорит Гарри, приподнимая одеяло для Луи.   
  
      Луи садится на колени Гарри, и он укрывает их, обнимая талию Луи и прижавшись к его шее, покрывает ее нежными поцелуями.   
  
      — Это был удивительный день, — говорит Гарри, и Луи не может не согласиться, так что он просто целует его.  
  
      — Да, это было идеально, не так ли? — говорит он в ответ. Гарри опять целует его.  
  
      Через некоторое время Луи лежит на диване, а Гарри накрывает его и целует.   
  
      — Давай пойдем наверх, love, — говорит Гарри, и Луи только кивает.   
  
      Они входят в комнату и снимают одежду. Оба знают, что не могут издавать какие-либо звуки, так что они просто целуются в кровати. Поцелуй быстро набирает обороты, и вдруг Луи обнаруживает Гарри между своих ног, лижущим его.  
  
      Он чувствует себя удивительно и абсолютно интимно, Гарри держит его, как нечто драгоценное, и так хорошо иметь кого-то в твоей жизни, кто так любит тебя, только тебя. Луи сдерживает себя и позволяет только маленькому скулежу сорваться с губ, Гарри дрочит себе, делая Луи римминг, и через некоторое время они оба кончают.   
  
      — Мы, безусловно, сделаем это снова, — говорит Луи позже, когда они лежат, и Гарри обнимает его сзади:  
  
      — Согласен.  
  
      — Спокойной ночи, Хаз, — говорит Луи, засыпая, и последнее, что он слышит, это глубокий тихий голос, который сладко шепчет:  
  
      — Сладких снов, Лу, спи хорошо.   
  
  
 ****

=====

****  
  
  
На следующий день они просыпаются от радостных криков Дейзи и Фиби о том, что пришел Санта.  
  
      После завтрака Луи ведет Гарри на прогулку по городу. Гарри думает, что это прекрасное место: не слишком громкое, но и не тихое. Можно услышать лай собак и свои шаги, и это то место, куда он определённо хочет приехать снова.   
  
      — Когда ты возвращаешься в Л.А.? — спрашивает у него Луи, когда они присаживаются на скамейку в парке близь его дома. Гарри старается не думать о том, что он не хочет окончания отпуска. Он чувствует что-то волшебное, и, когда он уедет в Л.А. - это чувство исчезнет.   
  
      — Сразу после Нового Года, — тихо отвечает Гарри, как будто, если никто не услышит эти слова, они не сбудутся. К сожалению, это не так.   
  
      — Мы постараемся поддерживать наши отношения, или ты хочешь, чтоб они закончились, или... — торопливо начинает говорить Луи, а Гарри отвечает:  
  
      — Я действительно хочу постараться, Лу. Ты - не тот человек, которого я хочу забыть, — он молчит, а потом добавляет, — я действительно думаю, что мы сможем это сделать.   
  
      Луи улыбается этому прекрасному парню и повторяет:  
  
      — Я действительно думаю, что мы сможем это сделать.  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
      Дни идут, и Новый Год приближается с каждой минутой. Гарри и Луи проводят все время вместе, не желая расставаться, пока это не будет необходимо. Зейн считает, что это раздражает, а Эд находит это забавным и постоянно дразнит их.   
  
      Они собираются пойти на вечеринку одного из друзей Эда. Идут все, так что Луи рад тому, что сможет провести Новый Год со всеми своими друзьями.  
  
      В день вечеринки, который также был последним днем, когда Гарри и Луи могут быть вмести, так как самолет Гарри в двенадцать часов следующего дня, Гарри и Луи делают то, что не смогли бы сделать врозь: занимаются сексом.  
  
      Именно поэтому Луи просыпается от минета в исполнении Гарри, и у них случается великолепный секс в душе, кухне и спальне. Отправить Зейна спать к Лиаму было прекрасной идеей, поскольку он был бы очень ими недоволен.  
  
      Луи выбирает облегающие черные джинсы, которые оставляют не так много места для воображения, синюю рубашку, вансы и творчески растрепанные волосы, в то время как Гарри надевает наиболее тесные джинсы, которые когда-либо существовали, сапоги и белую рубашку. Он пытается уложить волосы. "Пытается" - ключевое слово.   
  
      Вечеринка получается неплохая, они танцуют и немного выпивают, потому что не хотят провести эту ночь абсолютно пьяными. Лучшая часть таких вечеринок - это когда приближается полночь, и начинается обратный отсчет.   
  
      - ДВЕНАДЦАТЬ, — кричат все - Луи смотрит на Гарри и видит, что тот смотрит на него в ответ.  
  
      — ОДИННАДЦАТЬ, — Гарри выглядит потрясающе, он всегда выглядит потрясающе; Луи хочет видеть его каждый день до конца своей жизни.   
  
      — ДЕСЯТЬ, — Луи думает о том, что никогда в жизни не думал так о ком-то другом.  
  
      — ДЕВЯТЬ, — в клубе пахнет дымом и людьми.  
  
      — ВОСЕМЬ, — люди вокруг разговаривают очень громко, но это не важно, потому что он видит только Гарри.  
  
      — СЕМЬ, — он любит Гарри, блять, почему он не понял этого раньше, почему сейчас?  
  
      — ШЕСТЬ, — Гарри думает, что Луи выглядит, как солнце и звезды, которые нереальны и невозможны.  
  
      — ПЯТЬ, — все кричат, и единственное, что он хочет - это услышать Луи.  
  
      — ЧЕТЫРЕ, — он понимает, что единственное, что они делают - глядят друг на друга.  
  
      — ТРИ, — они, наверное, выглядят странно, но они вместе, всегда.  
  
      — ДВА, — он любит его, черт возьми.  
  
      — ОДИН, — и он собирается сказать это.  
  
      — СЧАСТЛИВОГО НОВОГО ГОДА!!!, - Луи тянется к Гарри, а Гарри - к нему, они говорят: « Я люблю тебя», затем понимают, что сказали это одновременно, и смеются, а потом целуются.   
  
      Все у них будет в порядке.  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
****

ГОДЫ СПУСТЯ

****  
  
— Гарри, запомни, что сегодня я иду в школу на родительское собрание, и ты должен будешь забрать Эмму и Уилла, — говорит Луи своему мужу, который в данный момент готовит завтрак для всей семьи.  
  
      — Запомнил, love. На самом деле, у меня не запланировано много операций на сегодня, так что я смогу забрать их и провести с ними время, — говорит Гарри, хватая Луи за бедра и целуя. — Привет, — шепчет он своему прекрасному мужу. У Луи те же сверкающие голубые глаза и улыбка на миллион, что и при их первой встрече, — с десятилетним юбилеем, я люблю тебя, — говорит Гарри, он улыбается, вспоминая день их свадьбы. Их матери плакали, и самое потрясающее ощущение было, когда он увидел Луи, шедшего по проходу и выглядящего как всегда потрясающе.   
  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя, Гарри Стайлс, — отвечает Луи, целуя его немного глубже. Они целуются, когда их двенадцатилетний сын Уилл и десятилетняя дочь Эмма спускаются завтракать.  
  
      — Привет, ребята, — говорит Уилл, — Эй, пап, у меня сегодня футбольная тренировка, так что я должен остаться после школы.  
  
      — Хорошо, ваш папа и я уйдем сегодня вечером, так что дядя Зейн придет присмотреть за вами, — предупреждает Гарри детей.  
  
      В течение дня Луи звонит Гарри в больницу, а Гарри пишет Луи, когда тот в классе. Так замечательно быть рядом друг с другом: они прошли через все препятствия, и, когда Гарри закончил медицинский институт, он не сомневался в переезде в Нью-Йорк. Теперь, спустя много лет, они по-прежнему жили в городе, который наблюдал за ними. Это волшебный город: в конце концов, иногда вам просто нужно немножко магии для того, чтобы случилось что-то удивительное.


End file.
